Když odkvetly růže
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Ani Brumbálovi se nevyhnula láska. Upozornění: slash


**Když odkvetly růže**

Vždycky jsem miloval růže. Na pohled byly tak něžné a téměř křehké, hedvábně měkké, když jsem si o jejich poupata třel tváře a vdechoval jejich omamnou vůni, přesto však uměly svými trny bolestivě ublížit, pokud nebyl člověk dost opatrný, pokud se jich dotkl hruběji, než měl… A on byl stejný. On, Grindelwald. Gellert…

Právě začínalo léto a mně bylo sedmnáct. Matka byla mrtvá a já se musel vrátit domů do Godrikova Dolu k bratrovi a sestře, která nevědomky mohla za matčinu smrt. Oni dva byli to jediné, co mi z naší rodiny zbylo, a já se o ně musel postarat.

Jenže to bylo těžké. Miloval jsem je, samozřejmě, že jsem je miloval. Ale bylo to tak… _ubíjející_. Unavovala mě neustálá péče o Arianu a nekonečné usměrňování neotesaného Aberfortha.

A pak se objevil on a obrátil mi život vzhůru nohama.

Byl už téměř večer, vzduch se tetelil horkem a já se kolem záhonu kvetoucích růží mé matky vracel domů, když jsem ho poprvé spatřil.

Seděl na nízké zídce, která se táhla okolo našeho domu, mírně zakloněný, jak se dlaněmi opíral o studený kámen, a nohama uvolněně komíhal ve vzduchu. Světlé vlasy mu spadaly do pohledné tváře a v záři zapadajícího slunce se zlatě třpytily. Musel být asi tak starý jako já, ale určitě nebyl odsud. Nikdy jsem ho tady neviděl.

Dlouze mě sledoval zpod přivřených víček. „Ach, ty musíš být určitě Albus!" zavolal na mě najednou a já se zachvěl. Měl zvláštní měkký přízvuk, který jsem nedokázal rozpoznat, a jeho hlas mě hladil. Slyšel jsem v něm potlačovaný úsměv a ještě něco, co snad mohla být… touha?

Nedokázal jsem promluvit, hrdlo sevřené a rty pootevřené, zmohl jsem se na jediné ubohé přikývnutí.

Mírně se zasmál (pobavil ho můj výraz?), plavně seskočil ze zídky a pružnými kroky došel až ke mně. Na tváři měl rošťácký úsměv a jeho dlaň byla tak příjemně teplá, když mě chytil za ruku, aby mi jí na seznámenou potřásl. Oči mu jiskřily smíchem.

„Jsem Gellert Grindelwald," představil se mi a stále nepouštěl moji dlaň ze sevření té své. Snažil jsem se ovládnout a nesklopit pohled, zatímco si zkoumavě prohlížel můj obličej. „Jsem tady u pratety, poslala mě za tebou."

Jeho oči mě hypnotizovaly a hlava se mi motala, nemohl jsem vůbec myslet. „Tvoje prateta?" zeptal jsem se hloupě.

„Batylda Bagshotová," upřesnil. V očích mu probleskl zájem. Zájem o mě! Znovu se na mě zářivě usmál a já věděl, že jsem nadobro ztracen.

Všechno se změnilo. Najednou pro mě přestaly existovat problémy se sourozenci. Zmizel smutek ze ztráty matky. Zbyl jen on. Jeho oči, které mě bez milosti propalovaly z takové blízkosti, že jsem zřetelně cítil jejich žár. Vášnivá slova v noční tmě. To, jak mi sliboval, že vytvoříme jiný svět, lepší svět, svět, ve kterém se už nebude muset skrývat ani Ariana ani my dva, zatímco mě drtivě tiskl v objetí a líbal.

Ochotně jsem přejímal jeho ideje a přání, až jsem také začal snít o jejich splnění. Nic nebylo důležité, jen on a jeho slib, že zůstaneme spolu. Nikomu tím přece neublížíme, když změníme pravidla, nikdo z nás už nebude muset žít v utajení, budeme svobodní… Věřil jsem mu. On to dělal pro mě. A já bych ho následoval kamkoli.

Tak co záleželo na tom, že jsem se svým sourozencům nevěnoval tak, jak bych měl? Co záleželo na tom, že s nimi trávím stále méně času, když všechno bude odčiněno ve chvíli, kdy s Gellertem dojdeme svého cíle, kdy najdeme Relikvie a staneme se pány Smrti, kdy společně ovládneme svět a nastolíme novou vládu kouzelníků?

Trvalo to dva měsíce. Celé dva měsíce bezbřehého šílenství a bezhlavé zamilovanosti. A než jsem stačil vystřízlivět, udělal to za mě Aberforth.

To málo, co si z toho okamžiku vybavuju, je křik a rudá barva v bratrově obličeji. Vztek, že má Aberforth pravdu. A strach, že ho Gellert poslechne, odejde a mě tady nechá.

Strhla se rvačka. Ani nevím, jak se to stalo, ale najednou jsme měli všichni tři vytažené hůlky.

„Crucio!" zařval Gellert nepříčetně a z jeho hůlky vyšlehl oslnivý záblesk. Aberforth uskočil stranou, takže kletba zasáhla starou broušenou vázu a roztříštila ji.

„Ne!" vykřikl jsem a vrhl jsem se ke Gellertovi, abych mu srazil hůlku stranou. Cokoli pro mě znamenal, nemohl jsem dovolit, aby ubližoval mojí rodině. Obemkl jsem jeho tělo pažemi a snažil se ho odtáhnout pryč, ale byl příliš silný, abych ho zvládl přeprat. „Dost, Gellerte, přestaň! Nech ho být!"

Vytrhl se z mého sevření a právě vyslal proti bratrovi další kletbu, když se na vrcholku schodiště objevila Ariana. Oči jí planuly a ve tváři měla výraz absolutní zuřivosti.

Věděl jsem, že je zle, ale nešlo to zastavit. Kouzla létala sem a tam, všechno, co bylo slyšet, byl jen křik, praskání rozbíjeného nábytku a tříštění skla.

A najednou bylo ticho. Tak hluboké, že se mi zařízlo do duše. Ticho rušené jen trojím zběsilým oddechováním. Ale my přece byli čtyři? A pak jsem zaslechl bolestný výkřik, bratrův hlas, který se následně zlomil do vzlyku, jak se rozplakal.

Bylo mi jasné, co se stalo ještě dříve, než jsem se podíval jeho směrem. A přesto jsem to udělal.

Aberforth klečel na zemi a svíral v ruce dlaň naší sestry, která ležela přímo před ním a byla tak bílá a nehybná a… _mrtvá_…

„Ne…" vydechl jsem vyděšeně. Hůlka mi vypadla z roztřesených rukou a kamsi se odkutálela. Nemohl jsem se nadechnout, jak mi plíce zalil ledový chlad, a nohy mě téměř neunesly, když jsem klopýtal napříč zničeným pokojem tam, kde mezi střepy ležela má mrtvá sestřička.

„Bože…" Gellert měl zorničky rozšířené hrůzou, když sledoval ten výjev před sebou. Na okamžik se mi vpil pohledem do očí, ty jeho byly plné něčeho, co vypadalo skoro jako bolest. „Bože, to ne," zamumlal a díval se na mě, pak pevně stiskl víčka, otočil se na místě a přemístil se.

Já se slzami klesl na kolena vedle těla své sestry, oči upřené na místo, kde právě zmizel.

Byl konec léta. Růže na matčině záhonu odkvétaly a já zůstal sám.

xXx

„Miloval jste ho, pane, je to tak?"

Tichý hlas mě vrátil do reality. Zdemolovaný pokoj, v němž jsem ztratil tři lidi, na kterých mi tolik záleželo, se rozplynul a nahradila ho moje kulatá bradavická pracovna. Odtrhl jsem pohled od svých propletených prstů a podíval se do těch zářivě zelených očí naproti mně. K mému překvapení se Harry netvářil pohoršeně ani znechuceně, vypadal jen zaskočený a jeho obličej byl plný účasti, soucitu, téměř _pochopení_, když si mě prohlížel.

„Grindelwalda," dodal šeptem, protože jsem se neměl ke slovu. „Miloval jste ho."

Bylo tak zvláštní slyšet to od někoho jiného. Bylo to přece _moje_ tajemství. Ale Harry, po tom všem, nepochybně měl právo ho znát, měl právo vědět všechno, proč jsem udělal to, co jsem udělal. Zavřel jsem oči a zhluboka vydechl. Najednou jsem se cítil tak strašlivě unavený. Vyčerpaný léty, zmožený životem.

„Ano," přikývl jsem, oči stále zavřené. „Proto mi trvalo tolik let, než jsem se odhodlal s ním bojovat a proto jsem ho nedokázal zabít. Láska je ta největší čarodějka, Harry, to nejmocnější kouzlo ze všech." Konečně jsem rozevřel víčka a vpil se do něj pohledem. „Tak teď už víš všechno, můj drahý chlapče. Víš všechno a máš tolik důvodů mnou opovrhovat, že to nejde ani vyčíslit."

Harry odmítavě zavrtěl hlavou. „Já vámi neopovrhuji, pane," odporoval a já věděl, že to myslí vážně. Harry byl výjimečný člověk. Kdokoli jiný by se po tom, co se mu stalo, stáhl do sebe a nenáviděl všechny okolo sebe. On ne. Harry byl stále skrz naskrz dobrý, stále stejně milující a odpouštějící. To jsem si ani nezasloužil. „Člověk si přece nemůže vybrat, do koho se zamiluje ani jestli ten druhý bude cítit totéž. Takové věci nejde ovlivnit."

Jeho slova mě uklidňovala. „Ach, jsem si jistý, že mě taky miloval. A že to dělal pro mě. Ve své zvrácené logice mi chtěl věnovat lepší svět."

„Já…" Harry se zatvářil nejistě. „Myslíte… Vzpomínáte na něj často, pane?" zeptal se rozpačitě.

„V poslední době stále častěji, chlapče, stále častěji…" zamumlal jsem. Pohled mi bezděky sklouzl z jeho obličeje a zabodl se do místa kousek ode dveří. _Stále častěji…_ Usmál jsem se.

Na jednoduchém stolku tam ve staré broušené váze stála kytice rozkvetlých růží.


End file.
